


Closet Music Fan

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Austria being a music snob, Gen, Human Names, and England trying to show him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which England discovers that Austria secretly listens to British music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Music Fan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fraufi666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/gifts).



> So I wrote this for a friend of mine who loves Austria almost as much as she does the German brothers. I think this would be a good episode. Or at least an idea for one.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with the Rolling Stones!” 

Arthur glared at Roderich from across the kitchen. The Austrian was stirring his tea- Arthur had insisted that he drink tea instead of coffee- and refusing to meet the eyes of the Englishman. 

The argument had started easily enough. Arthur was listening to some classic British rock music while he read the newspaper and, as always, Roderich had to complain about it, saying his “glorious” (as he put it) Austrian music was so much better. 

“They hardly sound like music at all!” Roderich exclaimed. “All they do is scream.”

“Don’t confuse my music with Alfred’s,” Arthur snapped at Roderich as he poured a bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter. 

“Both of you have horrible music tastes,” Roderich sipped elegantly at his tea. “I see where he gets it from.”

“You might want to watch it, Roddy,” Arthur knew that Roderich hated this name. “I could end up throwing an orange at you.” Arthur’s hand hovered near the bowl of oranges next to the sink.

“But your music is deplorable,” the Austrian said. 

“Is not!” Arthur snapped. “If my music is so bad, explain how the Beatles, a British band, is one of the most popular bands in the world?”

“Obviously, you brain washed people into listening to and liking them,” Roderich said simply. 

“That’s a load of shit and you know it, you asshat,” Arthur spat at him.

“Vulgarities will get you nowhere,” Roderich said in a satisfied manner, knowing that he was getting to the Englishman. 

“But you don’t like modern English music, either?” Arthur demanded, eyes on the Austrian. “Not Muse or Arctic Monkeys or Keane or Coldplay?”

“Certainly not!” Roderich looked mortified at the very thought of listening to English music. “I said that I don’t listen to English music and I meant it.”

“You poor person,” Arthur shook his head sadly. “You don’t know just how awesome my music can be.”

“You clearly haven’t heard my music, then,” Roderich brushed his hair from violet eyes.

“Of course I have,” Arthur said rather angrily. “You’re always playing Mozart at three in the morning when I’m trying to sleep.”

“I resent that!” Roderich looked very surprised by this.

“What are you even doing awake at three in the morning?” Arthur demanded. 

“I’m reading classic Austrian-” Roderich was about to say before Arthur cut him off.

“You know what?” Arthur interrupted him. “I suddenly don’t care anymore.”

“Well, that was rude,” Roderick looked taken aback. “Just as well. I need to be leaving, anyway.”

“Oh?” Arthur looked at him in surprise. “And where are you going?”

“To visit Ludwig and Gilbert,” Roderich finished his tea and put the used mug in the dishwasher. “Ludwig says he needs my help with something.”

“At least you’ll get away from my house for a while.” Arthur ran his fingers through his hair. “I still don’t know why you’re living with me in the first place.”

“Because Ludwig kicked me out so Feliciano can stay with him,” Roderich explained. 

“Whatever,” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll bring back dinner, so don’t make that awful stuff that you call food,” Roderich said as he walked out of the room and out of the house. 

“Don’t bother bringing anything for me!” Arthur called after him. “I’m making mince meat pies for dinner!” 

After sitting alone in the kitchen for a moment while he finished his cereal, Arthur decided that he had better finish his house cleaning. He needed to start cleaning Roderich’s room, as he could never clean the room while the Austrian was present. 

Ten minutes later, Arthur was carting a basket of cleaning supplies down the hall and walked into Roderich’s bedroom. It was just as plain as Roderich appeared to be. He had a large portrait of Maria Theresa on one wall and a large Austrian flag hung behind the bed. A desk sat on one end of the room and a bookcase filled with books in German sat on the other end.

“It’s so dull in here,” Arthur sighed. “He really needs to spice it up a bit.”

After cleaning the windows, Arthur proceeded to clean the floors with the vacuum. As he reached the device under the bed, he felt it hit something hard. Frowning in confusion, Arthur knelt down and looked under the bed.

“Well, what have we here?” Arthur recognized the object instantly.

It was a copy of a Beatles album. Arthur knew this wasn’t his. All of his CDs looked worn down, like they had been listened to. This album was in pristine condition. It looked like it had either never been removed from the case or it was well-cared for.

“Roderich, is this yours?” Arthur looked towards the Austrian’s CD player, still holding the Beatles album in his hand. 

Standing up, Arthur walked over to the CD player and looked at the large stack of CDs in the music case tower. There were albums from Muse, Queen, David Bowie, Pink Floyd and The Sex Pistols (something that really surprised Arthur) among other bands and musicians. 

“Roderich, you son of a bitch,” Arthur said, though he was grinning. “Of course you’d be hiding something like this.”

Arthur was surprised to see the music in the music tower and nearby storage box. There were German and Austrian and even a few Swiss musicians, but there was an alarming amount of English bands there, as well. 

Smiling to himself, Arthur moved away from the CD player and started cleaning the rest of the room. This would make for good blackmail material if Roderich ever did something that really annoyed him.


End file.
